A Family of Caring Friends
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek knows that it's Snowgre's first Christmas with his new family but isn't in the mood but he and the others will help him while stopping the Fairy Godmother's niece
1. Chapter 1

**A Family Of Caring Friends**

**A/N This is another Shrek Christmas fic but I got the idea while watching Shrek the Halls but it's about Snowgre's first Christmas with Shrek and his family but Snowgre misses his Uncle Pitla.**

**But Shrek and the others will help him learn that he's not alone.**

**But I hope people like this.**

* * *

Shrek was on the roof decorating the swamp house for Christmas seeing it was December but smiled seeing the school bus approach as the triplets got home from kindergarten but noticed they were nervous knowing Snowgre was a little nervous about this time of year because to them and the other members of their family, it was a wonderful time but they wondered why Snowgre was so sad.

But Shrek understood why because it'd been a few months since Snowgre had moved to Duloc and became part of their family but he knew that thought alone was making him not want to enjoy Christmas as they went inside.

Fiona was bringing another batch of Christmas cookies out of the oven as Shrek was making hot chocolate for them but heard the door open as Snowgre came home from another day at junior high.

The young half yeti and ogre teen was miserable as he'd spent another day of torment but coming back here made him feel good and not so lonely.

They then heard the sound of laughter as they saw Donkey enter through the door.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked as Fiona smiled at their friend.

"I just baked more cookies.

But how're your family?" she asked as Donkey was eating a candy cane from the Christmas tree.

"Dragon and the kids are okay but getting ready for Christmas." he answered.

Snowgre then left and went to his room.

* * *

Artie felt terrible knowing he'd been busy to hang out with Snowgre because he was running the kingdom of Far, Far Away but he still felt bad as he was distracted while ruling but Lillian noticed that and knew this but suggested she help out over the holiday season while he was with family in Duloc as he agreed but decided to leave during Christmas but hoped that things would be okay in Far, Far Away while he was gone.

He then looked as he left Far, Far Away in the carriage but hoped things would be okay but in the outskirts of the kingdom in hiding, somebody was angry that he'd left.

Her name was Eudori and was the Fairy Godmother's niece but was very powerful for a sixteen year old because she had the same powerful magic as her aunt.

Her long light blue hair hung around her slender yet beauitful face as anger was in her eyes.

She wanted revenge on Shrek but more so on Fiona knowing she'd been the reason her Aunt had left her.

She would do everything to make sure the kingdom was hers.......


	2. The Time of Togetherness

**A Family of Caring Friends**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Rooz for reviewing and I hope people like this.**

* * *

Artie smiled as the carriage stopped at the forest near Shrek's swamp as he made his way there on foot but was carrying a sack full of gifts for his friend's family but was nervous about Snowgre knowing he would probably be mad that they hadn't hung out in a long while but hoped that he would understand but knew things were a little rough for him knowing he had to move away from Snowia his home and everything he knew but didn't know that Snowgre's Uncle Pitla had passed away since Snowgre never talked about him.

"_I hope he's feeling better._

_Christmas is the time of family and togetherness as Fiona would put it._

_I hope Snowg's okay." _he thought as he arrived at the swamp.

* * *

Inside the swamphouse, Shrek and Fiona were decorating the Christmas tree with the help of the triplets.

Artie was watching through the window but noticed that Snowgre seemed sad while helping to decorate but wondered why as he knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Shrek asked.

"Maybe it's carolers." Fiona suggested.

"Or Ogre Claus." the triplets suggested as Shrek chuckled.

"I don't think so.

He foesn't come until Christmas Eve." he answered opening the door.

He smiled seeing it was Artie as he hugged the young King seeing he was close family on Fiona's side of the tree.

"Hey Artie.

What brings you here?

We haven't seen you since your last birthday." Shrek said.

"Well I-I've been busy ruling the kingdom.

Far, Far Away can't just rule itself, now can it?" he answered.

Shrek chuckled at that.

"Uncle Artie!" the triplets said hugging him.

Artie laughed at their excitement as they were curious about the sack.

"It's a surprise for Christmas." he answered as Shrek took the sack from him.

But then heard Snowgre's door slam as Artie sighed.

"He's mad at me, right?

For not hanging out and being a good friend, right?" he said.

"We know you're busy running Far, Far Away but Snowg's having a hard time adjusting." Shrek answered.

"Yeah.

He gets into fights at school!" Meatballs said.

His brother and sister glared at him.

"Maybe you should talk to him Artie.

It might help." Fiona told him.

He sighed knowing it was true as he headed to Snowgre's door and opened it........

* * *

Snowgre was lying on his bed listening to pop punk music but was feeling down but knew that Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year but he missed being in Snowia but more so missed his Uncle Pitla and the love he'd given him growing up but knowing that he was a prince was kind of cool but he still didn't know about his parents or where they were but it made him feel like he had no family.

Sure he liked it here in Duloc but he had questions that needed to be answered and sometimes his cousin and Fiona couldn't answer them or find a way to answer them but sometimes he felt the dreams he had were clues leading him to his family but felt more like memories of life before he lived with his Uncle Pitla but wished to know but his train of thought was stopped seeing Artie sit beside him on the bed but it made him feel a little less lonely but knew that Artie was his friend since he had no friends his age or could relate to.

He also knew that he was also King and busy ruling Far, Far Away so knew that they couldn't hang out all the time but he was surprised that Artie was able to be here for the holiday season.

"You're thinking about those strange dreams of yours huh?

Hasn't Shrek helped you figure out what they mean yet?" Artie asked softly.

"A little but they feel more like memories.

After I got that scratch on my head when I was little, I felt like I could only remember being with Uncle Pitla until now.

I just need to figure them out, like a puzzle." he answered.

Artie smiled at his friend.

"I know you will.

I think somebody is trying to get to their presents before Christmas." he said as Snowgre agreed.

He followed Artie into the living room seeing Meatballs trying to get to where the sack of presents were hidden.

Snowgre and Artie laughed at that.

* * *

Eudori then cackled seeing that as she prepared to take over Far, Far Away but somebody had overheard that.

It was somebody that most of the kids in the kingdom hated and made an outcast.

Her name was Vivi and she was a young witch but not evil like most of the witches in Far, Far Away but had light blue hair that was in a bun, slender and always wanting to help others but some people were wary of her because she was a witch but she had a crush on Artie but most of the girls inculding the popular ones had made it clear that she wouldn't stand a chance with the young King.

"_I have to tell Artie!" _she thought leaving........


End file.
